Level Groups
Level Groups are groups used by players to specify a more broad range of players under one name. There are 7 types, Legendaries, Epics, Elites, Professionals, Warriors, Intermediates, and Noobs. Legendaries Legendaries are people who are level 16 or 15. The symbol for them both is a Knight Helmet with a Sun or Moon in the back. Level 15 has a blue name, and level 16 has an orange name. They typically are the best in combat and are often welcomed to kingdom. Along with that, they normally have the best equipment and lots of materials (Often High-Tier). As a downside, they are generally the ones to be pestered about free ores/trading. Epics Epics are people who are level 14 or 13. Their symbol is a Knight Helmet, level 14 including 1 ranking bar below the helmet. They are normally epic in combat, as the name suggests, as well as usually having high tier gear. They are often asked for stuff and sometimes wiped, but not as nearly as much as Legendaries. Elites Elites are people who are level 12 or 11. Both are symbolized by a fist, level 12s having a single bar under the fist. They are often, once again referencing the name, elite in combat. They generally have high tier gear, however usually not the best gear. They are rarely wiped but still asked for materials. Professionals Professionals are level 10-7 players. They are symbolized by the a broadsword. Level 10s have a shield and sword, 9s having a Sword and two bars, 8s having a sword and one bar, 7s having simply a sword. They are normally pretty good in combat, however due to the general lack of gear, they fall at disadvantage. Most have intermediate to high tier items, however, they do not reach the level requirements of either of the best weapons, denying them access to the Jolly Bow or Blue Dragon, the two best weapons statistically. Practically none of this class are wiped and they are normally only asked for stuff in small servers, where they may be the higher rank. Warriors Warriors are level 6-4 players. They are symbolized by a bar under a certain amount of arrows. A bar with one arrow is level 4, two arrows is level 5, three arrows is level 6. This group is the 2nd most common. They are normally intermediate in combat, however only having access to intermediate to low tier items, they are easily beaten by higher ranks. Anyone in this class would be pretty much a waste of time to wipe and a very rarely traded with, unless a high rank plans to obtain a high tier ore from a clueless warrior. Intermediates Intermediates are level 3-1 players. They are symbolized by arrows. one arrow is level one, two arrows is level 2, and level 3 is three arrows. They are the most common rank. They are normally bad in combat, sometimes only due to lack of weaponry, since they only have access to low tier items. They are normally only trade with to cheat items off them and them being wiped is unheard of due to the lack of time it takes to receive these ranks. Noobs Noobs are players who are level 0. They only have access to weaponry up to Bluesteel. Although there are more of this class than Intermediates, Intermediates are more common due to most noobs achieving intermediates rank very quickly, or leaving before so, while Intermediates typically are trying to beat the game. Practically all noobs are bad in combat, for both being unskilled and under-armed. Only few noobs are good as some are good players trying out this game, possibly similar to one they are good at or alternate accounts playing this game. Trading with them is practically pointless unless they have picked up high-tier ore. Noobs can also be the result of a level wipe, in which that player may still be good as a noob, though under-equipped. Category:Wiki content Category:Forums Category:Help Category:Tutorials Category:Site administration Category:Community